<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Knights past by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713563">An Knights past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brotherhood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Fix-it, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An father and son bond broken, by an secret of an father's past, now that Varian knows about  his position in the brotherhood. Their relationship can finally mend, The 1st step to that is showing Varian exactly who is father used to be.</p><p>With the threat of the world extinguish everyone is finally able to relax, With Adira,Hector and King Edmund going back to the Dark Kingdom.</p><p>Quirin decides him and Varian will accompany them,finally ready to show his son his past life. And what's it's like to be part of the brotherhood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adira &amp; Hector &amp; Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Adira &amp; Hector &amp; Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Adira &amp; Varian (Disney), Hector &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brotherhood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Knights past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian smiled wearily watching Rapunzel, Cassandra and Eugune hugging it was good to have the group back together, things were back to normal, for the most part that is.</p><p>An gloved hand ran its fingers through Varians hair prompting the Teenager to relax into its touch, if it had been an few years ago Varian would've been in shock of the display of affection. </p><p>"How are you doing son?". Quirin low deep tone relaxing Varian more, knowing he was safe. </p><p>"Tired". He answered honestly. "Abit worn down". </p><p>Varian felt his dad sit next to him tugging him against an strong frame head resting on his dads shoulder, cape wrapping around him. Strong arms tugging him into the safety somthing Varian hadent felt all day.</p><p>"I am very proud of you son". Quirin stated softly. "You showed alot of bravery today, I am so proud of you son".</p><p>"Dad I had to, I mean your helmet".</p><p>"Edmund told me". Quirins tone quiet. "You saved not only my life, but the lives of your friends. You used good judgment just another reason why I am so proud".</p><p>"I hated hurting you". Varian confessed. </p><p>"Son look at me".</p><p>Varian slowly met his dads gaze who gave him an gentle encouraging smile.</p><p>"You did what NEEDED to be done, who knows what had happened if I had pulled that Lever at that time. You made the right choice".</p><p>Varian smiled sleepily eyes fluttering shut as Quirin cradled him against his chest cape wrapped like an blanket. </p><p>"Get some rest son you earned it".</p><p>Letting out an soft sigh Varian submerged to sleep feeling safe and protected in his dads arms,  earning an warm smile that reached the Knights eyes. Pressing an kiss to his sons head.</p><p>"It's been awhile Quirin". Adira and Hector came up to the two. "I see you've been well. Is this?". She gestured towards the slumbering Teenager </p><p>"Varian my son yes". The Knights didnt miss the pride laced in their ex comrades tone. </p><p>"From what I heard he's quite smart".</p><p>"That he is". Quirin chuckled. "Sometimes to much for his own good. But I love him just the same. I am very proud to be his father". He gave Hector an soft smile. "It's been awhile how have you been Hector?".</p><p>"Good good didnt expect to wake up here of all places, but you know we've been in tighter spots". All 3 knights chuckled quietly at the statement.</p><p>"So Quirin". Adira drawled. "King Edmund has decided to rebuild the Dark kingdom. Apparently Rapunzel put some confidence back into him. But I can assume you'll be staying in Corona?".</p><p>"My son needs me". Quirin stated gaze on his slumbering son. "I have missed so much of his life to afraid of my own past to provide Varisnd future. I dont plan on missing any more. Sorry my friend's". He gazed at the two knights an soft smile. "You'll have to go on this adventure without me".</p><p>"We figured that". Adira grinned surprisingly not sad. "It is clear this is where your meant to be. And seeing the way your son fought it is clear he has your bravery and will do great things one day. Make sure you dont be an stranger. Come visit us sometime".</p><p>"I will take you up on that". Quirins tone soft fingers running through his sons hair. "It will be good to see what King Edmund does with the Dark Kingdom. I'll bring Varian, it would be good for him to see where I came from".</p><p>"We must be going all of us could use some rest, the princess has invited us to stay for an few days. Tommrow we can be formally introduced to your son". Adira chuckled quietly. "Get some rest Quirin both of you" </p><p>Quirin smiled watching his two friends walk back to the King, who met his eyes an knowing smile on his face gaze directed at Varian prompting Quirin to grin more.</p><p>"S'ok dad?". Varian mumbled waking up briefly prompting Quirin to chuckle. </p><p>"Everything is fine son". Quirin cupped the back of his sons head with an gloved head pressing him back to his chest. "Go back to sleep".</p><p>"Kay".</p><p>Quirin chuckled fondly at his sons snoring he really was blessed to have such an amazing son like Varian.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>